A Cursed Teddiursa!
by TheNashNetwork
Summary: When Ash hears about a Pokemon disrupting a battle competition, he takes it upon himself to find it. WIth new and old faces making appearances, this will surely be a page turner.
1. Intro With Old Faces!

NOTICE: I do not own Pokemon as much as I would like to, or own any of the characters or creatures in this franchise.

CHAPTER 1

POV: Ash

As I walk down the path, I yell to my friends to catch up, as they are walking slower than a slowpoke.

"Cilan, Iris! Hurry you don't want to be late!" I scram as I ran farther ahead, leaving my friends in the dust.

My name is Ash. I am from Pallet Town and have traveled a long time to become a Pokemon Master! It is my dream to be the number 1 trainer in the world and with the help of my friends, I might accomplish my dream!

My friends are Iris; she is a rather eccentric girl with long browny-violety hair as I describe it. Cilan is a Pokemon Connoisseur, but the important part is that he is a great cook. Cilan is also one the first Gym Leaders I ever met in Unova, and I was grateful he decided to join my little quest.

"What a kid." Iris said as she rolled her eyes. Or at least I think she said that, after all she was a long ways behind.

"Don't worry about it Iris, I know something that is guaranteed to make him come crawling back to us." Cilan said with a smile on his face.

I realized that my friends had stopped moving and were doing some far off.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?"

With a small gust of wind blowing, I realized what they were doing.

They were eating.

I sprinted as fast as I could to them trying to get my share of food before they finished it off.

"Huff…huff….Any there for me?" I asked gasping and deeply inhaling as I spoke.

"You might just get a nibble if you slow down and walk with us." Iris said before she took a monstrous bit out of a sandwich.

My mouth was flooded with saliva more so than a Lickilicky. I couldn't bare this any longer.

I ate a sandwich.

"Now you have to stay with us, no running; you're acting like a Blitzle!" Iris exclaimed as she ate.

Then I noticed something I don't know why I didn't notice before

"Hey, where's Pikachu?"

"How should we know Ash?" Iris asked rolling her eyes again. "What a kid."

"Iris is right; after all it is your responsibility to watch over him." Cilan said matter-oh-factly.

Just then we heard cackling and laughter as an enormous shadow covered our eating area.

"Let me guess, Team Rocket? Why am I not surprised?"

"You that right, twerp!" James yelled as though we couldn't already hear them.

"We were going to leave your Pikachu alone but then he stumbled upon our little plan. Now he is ours! Ha!" Jesse screamed before laughing like a maniac.

"I don't want to deal with this right now." I said as I reached for a Pokeball containing my unfezant. "Destroy Team Rocket's balloon Unfezant!" I yelled as I released the bird Pokemon.

Faster than I started, Unfezant completely annihilated the balloon sending Team Rocket down into a near by forest beside the town we were heading to.

"Pikachu!" I yelled as the balloon crashed. I turned to face Iris. "Can I run know?"

"NO! Pikachu always finds his way back to you, what are you so worried about?"

"Iris, I thin you may be taking this deal a little far…" Cilan said with a death wish.

"Oh, don't boss me around! Ash made a deal and he better stop acting like a kid and deal with it! Pikachu is coming just chill down!"

"Ok…can we just get moving to Grandel Town?"

"Yah, yah. We know."

We continued walking down the path, passing a sign that said "Grandel Town – 5 miles"

As we walked the breeze got stronger. I haven't got a clue yet, but I am sure that it being windier all of a sudden was nothing to be concerned about. Besides, I was way too excited about Grandel Town. Rumor has it that the forest contains magical properties. Not that I really care, but they are having a battle competition! The winner takes a big trophy! I really would like that trophy…

POV: Meowth

We crash landed pretty hard in the forest by Grandel Town. Gravity took its prize as we bonked and slammed our heads into plants galore until we hit the forest floor. I was not pleased. We had failed the boss again because of that stupid Pikachu! Why do we always go for the same freaking Pikachu?

"OW! I told you leave the stinkin' Pikachu!" I yelled at Jesse and James.

"Well, he would have told the twerps what we were doing!" Jesse cried in self defense.

"No human can understand Pokemon! Did you forget that I taught myself human speech?"

"None the less, this is James' fault."

"MY FAULT! You grabbed the stupid Pikachu in the first place!"

"NO I didn't…"

"Yes you DID!"

Pikachu suddenly used an electric attack on us.

We were all suddenly shocked by a rather annoyed looking Pikachu. I can honestly tell you, it shut Jesse up!

"Humph."

"Humph"

Suddenly a ruffling came from the bushes. We saw a flash of orange and immediately started running. Even Pikachu followed out of fear, but fell behind and we heard a rather loud cry.

"I think it attacked Pikachu!" Jesse announced.

"We better run to or we're next on the menu!" I yelled as I chased my partners in crime.

We reached the top of what looked like a rather large hill, yet not tall enough to be a mountain. We rested and caught our breath while pondering some questions; what was chasing us?

"I think it was a rare Pokemon! If we caught it and brought it to the boss…" James started.

"It wasn't. I can tell. As a fellow Pokemon I know what legendaries there are. And that was just a Pokemon. We ran for nothing, though I am not sure which Pokemon it is."

"Well what ever it was it definitely did something to Pikachu!" James mentioned as he hyper ventilated.

Shake! SHIKA! SHIKA! Leaves started to ruffle behind us.

"What is that Meowth?" James asked semi-politely.

"How am I supposed to know bucko? I am not psychic!"

An orange Pokemon of about 2 feet tall emerged from the ruffling. I noticed it had a crescent moon on its head.

"Aww…It is just a Teddiursa!" I said relieved.

"Iursa?" It exclaimed.

"Don't worry…we won't hurt yah…" I said attempting to make the sad Teddiursa less…err…sad.

"IURSA!"

"Wow! Chill out, I'm just trying to help!"

Teddiursa growled and tossed me far from Jesse and James. I watched in horror from a distance as I heard the screams of my companions while surrounded by a bright light. I rushed back to the top of the hill.

I stopped. What did that Teddiursa do?


	2. Enter Teddiursa!

CHAPTER 2

POV: Ash

We were almost at Grandel Town and adrenaline was already pumping in my veins. I could not contain my excitement! Almost at the tournament, almost reunited with Pikachu. What a great day this was going to be!

We approached the town proudly, but to our surprise, everyone was everywhere! Their were reporters almost everywhere and Pokemon trainers galore! I even saw some familiar faces…

"Hi Ash! Long time no see!" Misty yelled as she ran up to me, giving me a huge hug in the process.

"Uh…what is going on here? Why are their so many people? More importantly, why are you here?" I asked Misty.

Misty looked at me with a face that can only be described as rejection.

"Apparently there is an exclusive legendary Pokemon in the forest! Everyone from all the different regions has shown up! But, no is allowed in the forest yet…"

"And why not? It looks safe."

"They sent out 3 officer Jennies in the forest to scout. None came back. Authorities are definitely worried…"

"Hey Ash! How you've been!" May called from the crowd.

"May! Max! How could it is to see you again!" I said as I grabbed Max and gave him a friendly hair toss.

"I am happy to see you to! I have been winning Pokemon Contests left and right and I just had to come here to see this beast!"

"You are after the fabled Pokemon in the forest to?" I asked quite mystified.

"Of course! Any one who isn't here for the fabled legendary is probably here for the battle competition. But I heard they were canceling it due to to many trainers and a not big enough area. Some people are even renting their homes to complete strangers that want to find the legendary!" May said.

I realized our trip had been a waste. I came for contest. But I wild legendary running loose in the forest sounded like a cool adventure. Especially with all my friends by my side, plus we have to get Pikachu.

"Well, I am going to help you to find this legendary Pokemon! And three if you count Max."

"Hey does any one else smell that?" Cilan asked as he walked toward a vendor stand.

"Cilan! Wait!" I called but he was too absorbed into the aroma that came out of the vendor stand.

The vendor stand was quite decorative. It had lights, Pokemon Posters, and a very flashy menu at the top of the counter. It wasn't that big and their was only one person running the stand along with a Chansey. The man had spiky brown hair and squinty eyes, along with a black vest.

"BROCK!" I shouted to the vendor.

"Ash? ASH! Oh my Arceus I did not expect to see you here! How have you been?"

"Great! I thought you were studying to be a Pokemon doctor?"

"I was but I was told that the healing machine does almost all the work at Pokemon Centers so I was out of the job pretty quick. I evolved Happiny and got my Chansey! We opened up a restaurant in Kanto and are temporarily here during this gold rush. We also heal sick Pokemon Because the Pokemon Center is overrun." Brock explained rather longly.

"Can I have the Onyx Hot Dog Special please?" Cilan asked impatiently.

"Sure! On the house! Only the best for Ash and his friends!"

"Ash, later let's meet at my campsite!" Brock asked.

I nodded and walked away from the stand. I then heard the dozens of people in line call that they were my friend to and that they were related to me. I laughed and headed back towards my friends.

"Hey Ash, guess who we found!" Iris said as she lifted a paper bag of someone's head.

"I think that that is a very inappropriate way of letting me greet Ash. Oh, I forgot, Hi Ash." Professor Oak said as Iris removed the paper bag from his head.

"Hi Professor! Wait, why are you here? Why not all the other Professors?"

"Simple Ash, they were busy looking at a river that flows backwards. I wanted to see this Pokemon on the other hand." Professor Oak said.

We continued to exchange data and stories until we saw a crowd of people surround some one who cam out of the forest. The person who came out of the forest was about my age it looked like, my height and also extremely nervous. He had yellow hair with black tips at the end or each hair.

He seemed rather confused at all the people asking him questions about the forest, so he just stood their as people yelled in his ears. I personally could not handle them treating someone like this.

"Hey! You guys should leave him alone!" I yelled at the reporters and story hogs. I grabbed the boy and took towards Brock's vendor stand. We had to fight off me reporters, but we made it in one piece.

"Ash, back so soon? And who is this with you?" Brock asked out of kindness.

"I don't know…he came out of the forest and was swarmed by people trying to get the latest scoop." I said as I lowered the boy onto a chair inside Brock's stand.

"Hello? Hello! Are you okay? What is your name?" I asked the stranger. The boy looking quite familiar for some reason answered back rather quickly to my surprise.

"I feel…weird. I don't really remember much…WOW! What happened to my voice! This is all so foreign to me…" He said as he inspected his body. I could only stare as he wiggled his toes and giggled. He must be pretty out of it I thought as I shrugged.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" The boy asked looking at me with big eyes.

"Not that I recall, you know, I thought the same thing."

"Weird…"

I watched as he moved his hands and giggled. Chansey walked up to him and offered him an egg from her pouch. He gratefully grabbed it and ate it. Even I was astounded as to how hungry he was. His appetite was appalling, rivaling that of mine!

"Hey, why don't you stay with us until you get your memories back?" I asked the boy as he ferociously ate the Chansey egg.

"Sounds….good…." He said in between mouthfuls.

I walked back to the group slowly wondering where he came from. No body went in the forest other than the officer Jennies. Who could he be and where he came from again. I sighed. This was not healthy talking to myself like this.

Just as I was approaching my friends who were all laughing and sitting around and on a bench close to the forest, I heard footsteps.

I turned only to be surprised by the boy jumping on top of me! As I fell to the ground rather hard I realized he was on top of my shoulder. I groaned.

"What was that for? You could have broken my neck!" I said rather a little harsher than I intended.

I noticed the boy recoil in fear and slowly walk away. I grabbed his arm, he looked rather startled but his face slowly became less tense.

"I…am so sorry…I just felt like I had to be with you. I felt scarred when you left. Tell me when you leave again!" The boy said as I starred open mouthed at him.

"You had to be with me?" I exclaimed as I though to myself. That's a little odd to have to be with someone.

Max ran up to the boy and started, or better to say attempted to make conversation with him.

"Who are you? Did you come from the forest? Are you okay?" He just went on and on, bombarding the poor kid with questions. I told Max that whoever he was had been through a lot and needed some time to collect his thoughts. Max walked back to the bench rather disappointed. I cam back to and started talking with Dawn. We laughed and caught up, along with all our Pokemon meeting one another for the first time ever or in a while.

POV: Jesse

I hardly recall what happened. I just remember a bright flash of light and then passing out. I can even say I don't know who I am! I feel, disconnected and apart. I don't know why, though, I feel pretty good. Their was a Meowth I think staring at me and some other guy with wide eyes filled to the brim with tears and a mouth open wider than that of a Swalot.

"What has happened to my friends?" The Meowth asked walking in circles.

I decided to stand and explore only to fall down again. How odd.

Meowth then sighed and took me down to a river. He seemed like a nice Pokemon, caring and generous. As we walked to the stream he asked me to lean and see my face in the water. I agreed, though not sure how this had any thing to do with anything.

I bent down to look at the water. All of a sudden memories whacked me in the back of my head. I remember something about a Pikachu, some group I was apart of and how I looked. I laughed. I had awesome hair, though I still wondered why the Meowth continuously asked to see my face in the water. Now I thought why? No face is prettier than that off Jessie's!

I bent down and let me tell you, Meowth totally lost it.


	3. Lease is the name!

Chapter 3

POV: Brock

Business was booming! I had sold countless specials and plates, like my mouth watering Happiny Happy Time Special. The kids sure love that one! Cilan, Ash's new friend, constantly came by. We exchanged our times with Ash, as well as cooking recipes and styles. He was a fun guy to talk to. Although I couldn't help but notice Ash seemed a little upset. I decided to leave Cilan with my stand for a couple minutes so I could talk to Ash.

"Ash, I noticed you aren't your usually cheery self. Where is Pikachu?" I asked.

I could tell by Ash's facial expression that we didn't know. I sighed; he sure showed that he missed Pikachu. The boy Ash had rescued from the reporters had wondered over to us. He must've over heard us cause he told Ash he thought he saw a Pikachu in the forest. Ash instantly jumped up.

"What? Where!" Ash said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I think their was a Pikachu, so close I could touch it. But a bright light made me forget everything. I feel as though I know this Pikachu you speak of, like there is a bond between us, like brothers." The boy said.

"I never did get you name." I said.

"Oh, I think my name is, oh, I don't remember. Just call me Puck. Puck Hai." Puck said as though the name had meaning. I don't know where he could've pulled a name like that from but personally, I felt a bit suspicious. He just happened to think of a name out of nowhere, thinks he knows Pikachu and acts like Ash's best friend.

"Wait, if you saw Pikachu, did you see Team Rocket?" Ash asked Puck. Puck almost instantly cringed and recoiled at the mention of the name. I wondered to myself why?

"Yah, I think so. Awful people they were. I was running after them before they got out of sight and I saw the Pikachu. Then the light, then nothing more." Puck said beginning to smile again that Team Rocket was out of the way. Something definitely bothered Puck about Team Rocket.

We made our way back to the park bench where the rest of our friends where waiting, I laughed. We looked so weird, all of us together. Max was feeding some wild Pidove. Misty called me over, so I walked to her. She had a weird smile on her face.

"Brock, something is wrong with that boy." Misty said suspiciously. I told her what he had said back with me and Ash.

"Puck Hai?" How odd, and I think he may be Team Rocket."

"I don't think so; his reaction was as though he had a life long grudge against them." I said. Misty insisted on being cautious near him and not reveal to much info. I nodded in agreement, it was a good plan.

We proceeded to chat a bit more before I took off to get back to my stand where Cilan was overrun with hungry pedestrians. I then rushed over and cooked 3 Sudowoodo burgers. Soon the crowd died down and we went on break.

"Am I getting paid?" Cilan asked, exhausted. He worked really hard to I said I would give him 100 pokedollars. He smiled then told me about the customers that came.

"Their was a guy with a feathery hat, a talking Meowth, someone with hair really big and poofy…" I cut Cilan off.

"A talking Meowth? What did he order?"

"Just 3 Sudowoodo Hamburgers, why do you ask?"

I explained how Team Rocket has a talking Meowth. I had had to deal with it a lot longer than him so I knew what I was talking about. He just looked at me as though I was crazy.

"It does seem suspicious." Cilan said.

I agreed, something was going on around here and we were going to find out what!

POV: James

What a lovely day for a stroll, I thought to myself as I walked down a path. I immediately got tackled by a Meowth who asked me why I was leaving. I said to go on a stroll, but the Meowth just pushed back on top of this boring hill.

"Oh man, what are we going to do?" Meowth said.

"You silly Meowth! We are fine, fine and dandy. Meowths like we've always been." I said as I tried to walk away again. Meowth just grabbed me and plopped me on the ground again. He just stood, shaking his head.

"That Teddiursa did something to you, I knew he did something."

"Teddiursas don't exist in these parts." I said. Jesse was napping silently over a rock. Meowth just looked puzzled.

"How do you change a\ person into a Pokemon? This is ludicrous! I got to change you back."

"What do you mean? We have always been Meowths." I said trying to take a stroll. Meowth stopped me again. He said I was human and some how became a Meowth.

"Hah! How funny. Can I stroll now?" I said walking away again, but I smelt some burgers and pounced. Meowth had 3 burgers in a little bag and he gave me one which I ate quickly. Boy, I was famished. Meowth continued to ponder what had happened when Jessie came back with a dead Patrat in her mouth.

"Hi guys, I caught breakfast." She said before looking at Meowths burgers. "Um, maybe another time."

"You are a good hunter, Jessie."

"Thanks James."

"You guys forget you are human?" Meowth yelled at us. What a crazy Meowth. We ate our burgers and decided to nap.

"No! You are acting like wild Meowths!"

"We are wild Meowths you idiot." I said. Me and Jessie high fived or high three-ed. I don't know.

Meowth held his breath, and then let it out. He sighed, and told us if we were Meowths, we should start acting like Meowths. I agreed and I finally went on my stroll.

POV: Ash

I had began talking with Max about how his research was coming along when Brock told us he had closed and we could sleep in his tents. I ran over anxious to call first dibs on tents. I got the nicest tent which I am sharing with Brock. May and Dawn were sharing a tent. Max was with Cilan and Iris was with May. We were about to call it a night when I felt something brush up against me. To my surprise, Puck was sleeping curled up beside my head!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I asked Puck. He woke up quickly, alert with his ears look like they were twitching. He stared at me.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes! You are invading my private sleeping quarters!" I yelled at him. He looked hurt and began to walk out of the tent, with a sad look on his face. I groaned knowing I was going to get a lot of disapproval in the morning for this.

"Fine, you can stay with me."

"Thank you so much!"

"Why were you trying to sleep by my head?"

"I don't know, it felt like instinct, you know?"

"No, I don't know." Puck and I soon drifted off into sleep.

POV:?

I ran and ran, but to no avail. It seemed that I was doomed. I kept running and I noticed that I had been left behind by someone, though I was not sure who. A shadow loomed over me and I stared with wide eyes, wait, when did I get so small. I saw a bright light shine as bright as the sun, and then it all went black.

I woke up, sweating like a maniac. I noticed Ash was gone and I left the tent also. I saw Ash eating some of Brock's cooking while the others where still asleep. I walked up to Ash, he turned around, startled.

"Wow, hi Puck! When did you wake up?"

"Just now actually."

"Puck, would you like something to eat?" Brock asked, anxious to start cooking again.

"Yeah, sure, ok. Sounds good to me."

Brock fired up the grill and the smell of burning wood flew around in the wind, landing in every one's nose. The rest of Ash's friends woke up instantly; as well as an unknown figure running towards us.

"Excuse me! Are you Ash from the town of Pallet?" Asked the mysterious hooded figure that had came to a stop beside our table.

"Um, yeah, I thought that the face recognition stopped after I left Kanto…"

"Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Lease Kelly. I am a reporter for my school newspaper. I got to a trainer school by the way. I left though…"

"And why would you want to leave?"

"I wanted to come to the forest to investigate the mysterious Pokemon said to be living here!"

"Cool, have you met Puck? He came from the forest and can't remember anything." Ash said motioning towards me. Lease came running to me, pulling out a note pad.

"Now let's lee…what is your name?"

"Puck Hai."

"Okay and you certainly have weird hair…"

"Oh, I hadn't really noticed…"

"Got it! Now we need to talk Ash!"

"About what?"

"Did any Pokemon go into that forest?"

"Not that I know, oh wait! My Pikachu went in! Although he went by accident…"

"Oh. Oh. That's really weird…"

"What is weird?" Ash asked respectively as Lease backed up slowly.

"Brock, may I speak with you a minute?" Lease asked pulling Brock away from the food. They walked away, but we could still see their faces. Lease was explaining something to Brock; why did they keep glancing at me? Brock looked like he had been slapped for a second; then tried to kiss Lease. Lease ran towards Ash looking for protection.

"Lease, your eyes fill me with butterflies…"

"Ash, you got to save me!"

"How old are you?"

"Oh, um, 17."

"What? Then how are you a school reporter if you left?"

"I am trying to start my own newspaper. I want to call it 'Kecleon Daily'. You know, because Kecleon can blend in with anything yet stand out?"

"Oh yah…"

"Ash I need to speak with you in private!"

"Okay, what ever you say! Hey!" Ash answered but the answer was short lived because Lease had started to drag Ash away from his food. I just stared wondering what could be so urgent.

POV: Ash

Lease continued to pull me until we got to the edge of the forest.

"What's up? This better be good, because Puck is eating my food."

"I think we need to explore the forest."

"What? But the Officer Jennies said not to enter!" I looked at her. She must've been crazy. Thinking we could outsmart a squad of Jennies.

"I am serious! Don't you ever want to see Pikachu again?"

"Of course, I miss him every minute…"

"Perfect! We leave in 2 hours!"

"Wait, what? Were you planning this?"

"I wanted someone to go in with, and your whole group would certainly help…"

"Help what?"

"Duh, if we all go in together, the thing will probably not approach us! We can scare it off! We just have to stick together!"

"I don't know…"

"Think of your cute, yellow, electrifying little buddy."

I did think of Pikachu. I thought he must be scared out of his mind alone in the scary forest. It may be true I underestimate him at times but I was certain now.

"Sure. Sounds logical, but we got to tell the others."

"Gotcha Ash, I already told Brock my idea and then he went love struck."

"Don't worry; he does that around every girl he sees."

"Really? Bummer, I thought he was kind of cute…"

"Oh, but he must really like you, I mean I haven't sent him do it that way in a long time!" I said. This could be the girl for Brock, and I might have just ruined his chances with her.

"I was going to ask him out, but he jumped way to fast. I like to take things slow…"

"Got it! Slow and steady!" I said running back towards my friends. Lease told me she was going to gather supplies for our venture. I couldn't have cared what my friends said, as long as I got Pikachu back in my hands.


	4. Forest Debut

Chapter 4

POV: Misty

I woke up kind of early I guess, but everyone had woken up when we caught a whiff of Brock's cooking. I was the first one out only to bump into Ash and fall on the ground with him on top of me.

"Ash Ketchum what are you doing!" I yelled at him. He picked himself up, blushing and looking embarrassed.

"What is it Ash? Can't you see we just woke up? Why the big emergency?" May called as she got out of her tent. Now everyone was out and staring at Ash.

"Guys, I just met a girl named Lease…" Ash began but was interrupted by Brock shortly after.

"Who is really pretty with long hair the shade of…?" Max interrupted Brock by grabbing his ear and dragging him off towards his tent.

"You met another girl? You really get around don't you?" Dawn asked, and the other girls responded in agreement. Ash tried desperately to gain control of the conversation.

"Guys, just listen to me! Lease wants to explore the forest…"

"They told us not to go in there you know!" May said ready to go and eat. Ash abruptly stopped her.

"Guys, we need to find Pikachu! Okay, I am not even going to try to get you to agree with me. I am going in the forest with Lease. I do not care if you come or not; but I have to find my friend." Ash said as he began to cry. He misses Pikachu a lot, I thought to myself. Perhaps we should help him.

"Ash, if my best friend was lost in the forest I would look for them too, so I am going to help you find Pikachu!" I said as I stepped forward to Ash. He smiled a smile of gratitude at me.

"Thanks Misty. If only we could convince these other knuckleheads."

"Who are you calling knuckleheads? We are plenty courageous and brave enough!" Iris screamed while Axew chewed on some poke food. Ash looked at me with a face that could only mean he was planning something.

"Yah Ash! If you think we are chicken, we would be happy to go! Right guys! We are not scared of anything!" May said trying to get support. Max came up to her and nodded, and was followed by everyone else.

"Good to see us all working together, Lease is out getting supplies and we should be leaving in a couple hours." Ash said. I nodded then got to Brock's food fast enough to grab some, luckily Ash had already eaten so he couldn't grab it all before us.

"Ash, you sly dog, you used reverse psychology right?" I questioned. Ash smiled a devious grin; I hit the nail on the head it seems.

After everyone was finished eating, a girl with long brown hair wearing a short cut jeans and a tight shirt approached us. She had two big bags full of stuff which we over flowing. Ash ran over and grabbed a bag. They both then took out the supplies from the bags and laid them out.

"Ok we'll need some of these, and these, oh, definitely these…" Ash continued as he fished through the merchandise. Professor Oak wandered over to him and looked over his shoulder curiously.

"What excavation are you planning Ash?" He asked curiously. Ash jumped up, obviously startled. Ash put his hand behind his back and laughed nervously.

"Professor, we are all planning an investigation to the forest to search and recover a certain Pikachu that an irresponsible trainer misplaced." I explained. The Professor shook his head.

"Misty, you of all people should know that this is not permitted. I would alert the Officer Jennies immediately…" I stared at him and he smiled kindly.

"I would report you if I didn't want to go myself. This sounds like an extraordinary Pokemon in the forest, and I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world. Now Ash, tell me why you didn't pack any of these…" Professor Oak said pointing at something on the counter. I laughed and walked away.

I walked over to the park bench where we were the day before. I sat down and thought to myself. Could this Puck Hai character be planning an ambush in the forest? Is this legendary Pokemon rumor a hoax? Is Pikachu ok?

"You seem like you got a lot on your mind Misty." Max said pushing up his glasses as he walked towards me. I smiled and showed him the empty seat beside me. He sat down and looked at me.

"Yah, it is just that I don't trust Puck Hai and I am just so nervous about the forest…my loyalty to Ash may be my undoing…" I explained. Max nodded understandingly.

"I see…"

"You know Max, you are a lot more mature for you age than anyone I have ever seen before." I said. Max blushed.

"Aw…Misty. Don't go saying that. You hardly know me. But as for your problem I think you should relax and let things happen, ok?" Max said like he was a doctor or something. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Ok Doctor Max! See you later!" I said as I got up and walked towards Ash and Lease. I hoped deep down that Pikachu was safer than I was right now.

POV: Lease

I finished packing the bags and Ash insisted on carrying one of them.

"Come on, you think we are camping in the forest?" I asked him curiously. He just shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, we might have to if it gets to late or something." Ash said, he made a good point.

"Ok, get a few sleeping bags and round up your friends and then we'll leave." I instructed and Ash fled dropping his bag.

About 10 minutes later all of Ash's friends were all in front of the part of the forest we were going to enter.

"Ok, we are entering a forest of untold peril, undiscovered danger and adventure. So, anyone backing out?" I asked. Ash's friends muttered a little then stopped.

"No one is leaving!" Iris shouted. Brock had decided to join us; I guess he thirsted for a little adventure.

We entered the forest. One by one, we made our way to the first clearing we saw.

"Bugs are everywhere! Ewe…" Misty cried. She must have a phobia of bugs, I thought.

"Here we are our first stop. Max, remember to keep track of our progress." I told the minor. He nodded and pulled out a note pad. He looked so grown up…even more than his sister, who was busy screaming at every living thing in the forest.

"I FOUND IT!" May cried at another Pokemon that happened to stumble across us.

"May, that is a Lillipup; they are very common here in Unova." I explained. May went up to the Lillipup and it stayed there as she pats it happily on its head.

"You like cute Pokemon I assume?" I asked May.

"Oh yes, I am a Pokemon Coordinator. I train Pokemon for contests and shows." May said.

"Interesting, I would love to get an interview after we are done in the forest." I said. May stopped patting the Lillipup, and it nudged her.

"Hey, what is it Lillipup?" May asked the Lillipup. It barked and walked towards something. May followed the Lillipup and asked me to come with her.

The Lillipup lead us to a pile of clothes strung across the wet rocks of a riverbed. May looked for someone the clothes belonged to.

"May, look at this, this is an Officer Jenny outfit!" I said pointing at the crumbled heap of clothes. May looked then she snapped her fingers.

"Of course! This is one of the 3 Jennies outfits who went missing!" May said. The Lillipup barked happily, May insisted on telling the group about our discovery. I accepted and we went back to the group, with the Lillipup following behind us.

"…and that's what happened!" May explained to the group.

"May, that is good and all, but don't you wonder how the clothes ended up there but no Jenny?" Brock said. May didn't know, and nor did I. We just continued on, going where ever we felt like was the right direction. The Lillipup was quite persistent in its pursuit of us.

"Darn it, the sun is setting and no rare Pokemon yet." I said. Professor Oak made a tsk tsk sound.

"Finding what you want usually takes time. We will be with you the entire way." He assured me. We pulled out the sleeping bags and got ready for the night. I noticed that May had disappeared.

"Have you guys seen May? I swear she was right here a sec a go…" I said. Ash looked around quickly then shrugged.

"She probably is trying to find a comfy…" He was interrupted by a scream. Me and Ash spent no time getting up. I told the others to stay at the camp. Me and Ash walked a bit into the forest and saw a bright light. We then bumped into something and fell down. I looked around, and I saw Puck.

"Hey…" Puck said in a daze.

"You were following us from camp?" Ash asked Puck. Puck looked embarrassed.

"Yah, I saw the light, and you know what? That light is the same as the one I saw!" Puck said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"We are trying to find May, so please move." I said brushing dirt off. Puck apologized and me and Ash resumed looking. We came across another clearing, only it wasn't natural…

"Everything is burned…" Ash said. Maybe this was a fire Pokemon? In the middle of the patch of torched grass lay May's clothes. Ash looked at me concerned. I looked at him. Something had moved in the pile. Ash and I progressed closer, then Ash moved May's shirt.

There was a little Torchic in the clothes. I looked at Ash, puzzled. A Torchic? Those Pokemon don't live in Unova, let alone in May's clothes. I looked at Ash.

"Why is there a Torchic here?" Ash asked. The Torchic looked over itself in shock, or something. It seemed shocked.

"Maybe we should take it to camp with the clothes just in case." I suggested. Ash agreed and we brought both things back to the clearing where camp was.

"Hey guys! Did you find my sister?" Max asked. I shook my head.

"No, but we found a pile of clothes and a Torchic playing in the pile of clothes." I said. Max looked puzzled, and the expression didn't seem to go that well with his face. He didn't like not having an answer. I could tell he was going through thoughts to find something of a reasonable explanation.

"Maybe, uh, maybe, maybe she IS the Torchic!" Max said. Everyone jumped back. Humans don't just turn into Pokemon? This caught everyone off guard. Professor Oak chuckled and ruffled Max's hair.

"Now Max, we are both very intelligent people, but sometimes you have to admit to not having an answer no matter how much it may be weird to you…" Professor Oak said to Max. He was taking none of it.

"Why don't we ask it?" Max said.

"We could, Pokemon do understand commands so I guess it makes sense. I think…" I was interrupted by a teary eyed Max.

"May! Sister! If it is you in there, nod your head!" Max screamed at the Torchic. The Torchic nodded and Max looked at Professor Oak.

"Err; ask it a more complex task." Professor Oak said.

"Okay, May, spin, nod and then jump, got it?" Max asked but the Torchic started already. It executed the moves with exact precision. Max and Oak were both now officially flabbergasted.

"I have no diagnoses for you Max, good night!" Oak said before running back into his sleeping bag.

"It's all a dream…it's all just a big dream…" Oak said as he drifted off into sleep.

**But it would later prove to be more than a dream…..**

**Author's Notes:**

**I had to reread all my other stories just to find a sliver of inspiration. And I did successfully! Actually it wasn't that hard to finish this chapter, I was just to lazy to organize my thoughts, which is the reason it took so long. I would like to send a dedication to my friend TigeryCat who inspires me and gives such fun and such amazing ideas, I can't thank you enough. **


End file.
